


What He Wants

by ozmandius



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozmandius/pseuds/ozmandius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew finally figures out he can have what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me one day over a month ago. While over the years I’ve written fan fiction in several different fandoms for my own enjoyment and specific friends, this is my first story in over a decade.
> 
> Now for some background about my little world of alphas/betas/omegas. 
> 
> * Of the population Alphas are 40%, Betas 45% and Omegas are 15%  
> * Omegas only marry alphas  
> * Omegas don’t have heats  
> * Omegas do have a penis and testicles, both are small and no semen is produced  
> * Omegas have a cunt  
> * Genetic research has confirmed that despite alpha/omega sibling bonds there is no record of harmful genetic mutations that can happen in alpha/beta produced children
> 
> So many thanks to Pfyre for the beta and encouragement to write and post this. I’m so glad you wanted to play in this universe with me. I couldn’t do this without you.

Drew’s eyes opened as the bed dipped behind him. He looked over his shoulder as Jonathan settled his head on the second pillow and pulled the covers up.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Cold.”

“What?”

“Cold. The house still has no heat and it’s snowing.” Jonathan shifted a bit closer to his brother. Drew turned over.

“You do remember you have your own room, which should be warm.” Jonathan sighed. He reached back and grabbed Drew’s left hand to pull over his middle.

“This is better.” Drew watched his brother for a moment and then sighed. With a few pulls and pushes he arranged Jonathan into a better cuddle position.

“No putting your cold feet--” Before he could complete the warning Jonathan’s feet slid back and pressed against Drew’s legs. “Hey! Crap, your feet are like ice!”

“Cold,” Jonathan muttered.

“No kidding.” He pulled his legs back just a bit as he made himself comfortable, head next to his twin’s. In front of him Jonathan hummed and his breathing evened out as he fell asleep. Drew checked the bedside clock – 2:27 am. His brother put in too many late nights though even he wasn’t sure how many.

Drew closed his eyes, inhaled Jonathan’s scent and relaxed toward sleep again. He loved his brother’s smell. It was of pine trees and grass. He’d cherished it since they were babies. Their parents truly loved to embarrass him by telling stories of them going to sleep with Drew’s small arm over Jonathan and face pressed against his neck. He would also hug his brother for overly long times with his nose pressed against Jonathan’s neck just breathing him in.

***

The flushing of the toilet woke him. He looked at the clock – 6:40 – and sighed. The water started in the shower. He tried to go back to sleep, however after five minutes he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, stood and stretched. A glance at the window showed a grey overcast sky through the gap in the curtains as he headed into the bathroom.

“Morning,” he said as he stepped up to the toilet. Jonathan’s head popped out at the edge of the shower curtain.

“What are you doing up?”

“The flushing toilet woke me. Thanks for that.”

“Welcome.” Jonathan disappeared back under the steamy spray.

“Is it snowing? I didn’t check.” Drew moved to the sink.

“Not a lot. Not like last night. It was a bitch getting back here.” The water shut off and the curtain pulled back. Drew turned and leaned against the sink as Jonathan grabbed one of the bath towels.

“Did the crew stay that late?” He watched as the fluffy fabric moved over Jonathan’s skin soaking up the glistening water drops. He swallowed and turned back to open the medicine chest to get his toothbrush.

“No, there was no need. Steve stayed and drove us back.”

“Nice,” Drew bit out. Jonathan looked at his brother a moment and then grinned.

“You don’t have to worry, Bro. Steve is quite happy with his Beta. He isn’t interested in me. You don’t need to go all Alpha on him.”

“I didn’t say he was interested. And I’m not going all Alpha,” Drew muttered. Jonathan patted his shoulder as he passed.

“Just keep telling yourself that. And don’t worry. I can keep any unwanted Alpha’s off my ass.” Drew watched Jonathan’s ass as he left the bathroom. Then he looked down at his clenched hand and the toothpaste tube he was trying to crush and willed his hand to relax. He looked at the door again as Jonathan left wearing his t-shirt and sleep pants heading back to his room for clean clothes and no doubt his personal hair products. Jonathan grinned at his brother and saluted before heading out the door.

Drew dropped the toothbrush and toothpaste in the sink and lowered the lid on the toilet so he could sit. He stared at the floor. It shouldn’t matter if another alpha took an interest in Jonathan. It was appropriate and proper. But damn it, it wasn’t right. Jonathan was his! After all, he’d spent almost nine months sitting on his head, for Christ sake. That certainly had to be proof of ownership, of intent.

It was being brothers - that was the problem. He shouldn’t want his Omega brother as a mate. It just didn’t happen that much anymore. But he wanted Jonathan to fully belong to him. He wanted to mate with him, to knot with him. He wanted _his_ cum in his brother’s belly, spilling out of him and down his legs. He wanted everyone to know that _he_ made his brother pregnant.

Drew closed his eyes and felt himself harden at the thought of Jonathan with a full, rounded belly. He wanted to stroke the smooth flesh and feel the baby move under his hand. He wanted to tease the full nipples and suckle them a bit, get them ready for the baby to nurse on. He so wanted to look up and see Jonathan above him, belly large as Drew’s knot filled him and more cum emptied into him.

He abruptly stood and reached in the tub to start the water. Cold water would kill those thoughts and the traitorous hardening of his cock. He pulled his pajamas off and stepped under the cold spray. He instantly reached for the faucet. He didn’t need the temperature that cold. Grabbing the soap, he tried to keep his mind blank as he lathered up his body. When his knuckles brushed the tip of his still mostly hard cock he knew he wouldn’t succeed. He set the soap aside and wrapped a hand around the large shaft.

His head tipped back as he squeezed a bit, imaging it was Jonathan’s cunt, all wet and dripping. The water drops striking his hard nipples made him think of his brother’s tongue licking them, getting his fill of Drew’s taste. He moaned as his head dropped forward and his right hand pressed against the wet tiles to help keep him upright. He could see Jonathan on his knees before him, a grin on his lips as his tongue lapped at the flared head, as that talented tongue teased his slit to taste the pre-cum as it oozed out.

Drew gasped. His brother on his knees, baring his neck, willing to spread his legs to show Drew how wet and eager he was; always so ready to accept Drew’s hard cock and knot and not caring where and when. Drew shivered a bit as he squeezed the base of his shaft. He could feel his knot starting to expand a bit. He moved his hand to the tip.

He wanted to look down and see Jonathan’s nipples hard and him fingering himself, rubbing the small penis that wasn’t much more than a really sensitive clit. He wanted to run his cock head over his brother’s face, smearing it with pre-cum, marking his territory. He wanted to shove his cock into his brother’s throat and make him swallow his cum. He wanted Jonathan begging for it. He wanted Jonathan begging to be fucked, to be bred, to be pregnant.

With a shout Drew’s head tipped back and his fist tightened as the first spurt of cum hit the tile. His ass clenched and his hips jerked forward as three more spurts joined the first. Two more spurts fell onto the bathtub floor and several weak ones dribbled over his fingers. He leaned against the side wall as he tried to not collapse as his legs were shaky. After a minute or so he was able to stand and with slightly trembling hands finish his shower. When he stood in front of the mirror to finish brushing his teeth and shave he couldn’t look himself in the eye.

***

Jonathan sat on an upended box. While he wasn’t as tall as his 6’5” brother, at 6’ he was a bit taller than Ellen, his hair specialist guru, as he called her, and sitting made it a bit easier for her to fuss.

“You know better than to go outside in the cold with a wet head,” she scolded as she tried to get a lock of hair to stay in place. Most of his dark hair was fine; however there were a few highlighted strands that refused to cooperate.

“I was running late. I didn’t have time to dry it fully,” he explained for the third time.

“You shouldn’t have stayed working so late, especially when there’s no heat.” She actually hit his head to try and get the stubborn piece to stay down. Or at least that was her explanation when he whined.

“I was nearly finished. We’re behind and things have got to get done.” He flinched as she slapped his hand when it lifted to try and help.

“You work too hard. That isn’t something Ome--”

“Don’t say it,” Jonathan warned, turning his head to give her a brief glare. She huffed and stepped back. As a Beta and a mother she wanted to protect Jonathan. While her drive to do so as a Beta wasn’t as strong as some of the Alphas that worked on the production, her motherly drive was sometimes worse. Omegas were to be protected, loved and cherished. They were supposed to stay home and have babies with their Alpha and mate. They certainly weren’t supposed to be doing construction work and hosting television shows.

“Close the door!” someone yelled from the kitchen when the back door opened unexpectedly. The unheated house wasn’t bad temperature-wise this morning with all the members of the construction and filming crews, not to mention the extra lights, but letting in unnecessary cold air wasn’t welcomed.

“Yeah, you’re working hard, little brother,” Drew teased as he entered the living room.

“I was. Ellen didn’t like how my hair looked and pulled me away to ‘make it presentable’,” Jonathan said as he fought the sudden urge to stick out his tongue. Drew pulled off his gloves and loosened his scarf. “And don’t call me ‘little brother’. I’m older than you, remember.” Drew stood a bit straighter as he stared down at Jonathan.

“You might be older but you are littler, Princess,” he said with a grin. Jonathan ignored the nickname. He’d been hearing it since childhood. Ellen patted Jonathan’s shoulder to let him know she was finished. He stood and looked up at his brother.

“Actually, I’m a normal height. You’re the abnormal one. You’ve always been the abnormal one.” Jonathan grinned and turned to walk away when Drew grabbed him around the waist and lifted him.

“You’re the abnormal one since you aren’t a normal height for an Omega.” Ellen laughed as Jonathan struggled in his brother’s arms, shouting to be put down and then calling for JD to come help get ‘the big doofus’ off of him.

Their older brother JD peeked around the corner from the kitchen. He was the Beta of the trio and visiting the site to get some behind the scenes entertainment for the brothers’ website. In between filming segments he was helping with the reno.

“Hell, no. But hang on, Drew, so the camera crew can catch this.” JD grinned as he came into the living room.

“No! No filming!” Jonathan struggled a bit harder when Drew let his feet touch the floor and tried to pry Drew’s hands off his waist. “Let me go, you ….” He huffed a bit as Drew pulled him back against him. He shifted and then stilled, eyes going a bit wide and abruptly Drew released him and took a step back. Jonathan spun around and his eyes flicked downward for a moment then up to Drew’s face.

“All right. I’ll let you get back to work. You are behind and I don’t want to be blamed for any delays.” Drew turned and tucked his scarf back down the front of his coat.

Ellen glanced at JD as he watched the pair separate with Jonathan calling good bye as he quickly headed for the kitchen and Drew back outside. JD caught her eye as he turned to go back to work and they shook their heads, each a bit sad. To the two Betas, it was obvious what Drew wanted but felt he couldn’t take. Ellen thought that was a shame. Big deal. Who cared if they were brothers? In the past it would have been expected for Drew to take his brother as his mate. It was only in the last 80 years that family mating had fallen out of favor, but there was nothing wrong with it. Drew loved and wanted to take care and protect his brother, his Omega. That’s what Alphas were supposed to do. Besides, their babies would be so good looking with them as parents.

***

JD hurried into the lobby of the hotel and relished the warmth. The unusually colder than predicted cold snap in October was getting on his nerves. He might have been born and raised on the family ranch near Vancouver, but he really didn’t like cold weather but when it wanted to freeze unexposed body parts off he wanted out. Well, in a few more days he’d be back in Las Vegas and warm all the time. Walking past the downstairs lounge he was a bit surprised to see Drew at a table with his paperwork spread out and poking at his tablet.

“Hey,” JD said as he pulled out a chair and took his coat off. He tossed it on another chair and sat down.

Drew looked up and smiled. “Hey. What are you doing here so early? I thought you were spending the day with the crew?”

“I did. It’s nearly 9:00.” A waiter stopped by the table and JD ordered a beer while Drew asked for refill on his water.

“Huh,” Drew checked his watch. “I didn’t realize it was that late.” He looked around the lobby. “Where’s Jonathan?”

“At the reno. He said he’d be back around 11:00. They made good progress today so almost back on schedule.” Drew nodded as the drinks were set down.

“That’s good. He needs more rest. He looked exhausted today.” JD took a pull of his beer as he studied his brother. He tried to keep quiet about what he saw happening but he wanted his brothers to be happy in all aspects of their lives and he knew Drew especially wasn’t.

“You love him,” he found himself saying.

Drew looked up from his papers with a frown. “Love who?”

“Jonathan.”

“Well of course. He’s my brother. I love you too for the record.”

“But not like you love him, Alpha.” He could see Drew tense when he emphasized the designation. JD leaned forward.

“Look, I get it. I’ve seen it my whole life but didn’t say anything because I figured you’d do something about it eventually. You love him as a brother but it’s more. You love him as an Omega. You want him to submit to you. You want to mate with him. You want babies with him. You can’t deny it. I know you too well, Drew.” JD was so frustrated; all he wanted was for his two younger brothers to be happy.

Drew was silent for a minute and then sighed. “Yeah, I do.” He nodded. “I can’t help it.” Slumping against the seatback, he continued. “I...I try to keep it platonic but there are these thoughts and feelings and desires that go through me. I…I dream about him being pregnant with my children, knotting with him all the time. Even simpler things like holding his hand and kissing him in public, letting everyone know that he’s mine.” Drew growled a bit and then quickly cleared his throat and straightened. “But it’s not going to happen.”

“Why not? And if you tell it’s because he’s our brother I’ll kick your ass back to Canada.”

Drew gaped at him. “Of course it’s because of that! How can it be anything else? I’m not supposed to be having these thoughts about him! How do you not get that?” Drew’s raised voice caused a few people to look their way. JD reached out and started shuffling the papers together. “Hey! What are you doing?”

“We’re going upstairs. We need to have this conversation in private so get your stuff together.” JD stood to go settle the bill while Drew reorganized his papers. He rose and followed his older brother as JD grabbed his coat and headed towards the elevator.

***

The ride up to the 14th floor was quiet. Drew opened his mouth several times to say something and was glared at so remained silent. When the doors opened JD lead the way down the hall to his room with Drew trailing.

“Sit.” JD pointed to the desk chair when they entered the room. Drew sat and waited for JD to speak. JD paced for a few seconds trying to get his thoughts in order before turning and glaring at Drew.

“You’re a world-class idiot.”

“I am not! You….”

“Shut up! Just listen. Who do you think cares if you want to be Jonathan’s mate? Me? I don’t. The crew? They don’t. Hell, some of them have bets going on when you’re going to take him. Mom and Dad? I know they don’t. They keep asking me if you’ve pulled your head out of your ass and done what you need to. Your fans? Sure, they’ll be some assholes who will say stupid stuff and make threats never to watch the shows but most won’t care or will be thrilled. Do you know there is a fan site called ‘When is Drew Going to Fuck Jonathan Already’? I think that’s pretty clear that there is a sizeable portion of your fans that will be thrilled with the two of you tying. The only one who is making this difficult is you.”

“Wait! There’s a fan site about when am I going to fuck Jonathan? How do you know this?”

“That’s what you focus on? Should have known.” JD stared at his brother. “Dummy, I’m telling you that the people who love you and Jonathan and care about you want you to be happy and together. Hell, when you call Mom and tell her you’ve finally taken the step and fucked Jonathan she’s going to start planning your wedding. In fact she already has ideas for venues there and in Vegas and menus and fabric and a whole lot of shit I don’t want to be involved in.”

“Wedding?”

“Yes. Because we all know that you want that too. You want everyone to know that Jonathan is yours forever. Take that first step. Tell him how you feel. He feels the same way. He’s been following you around since he learned to walk.”

“Wedding?” Drew repeated. He jumped when JD stood up and bopped him upside the head.

“Yes,” he huffed in irritation. “Pay attention.” He put his hands on either side of his brother’s face. Drew stared at him. “We don’t care that you and Jonathan are brothers. We; me, Mom and Dad, aunts and uncles, cousins, nieces, nephews, dogs, everyone wants you two to be happy. I think you need to think about why you’re making such a big deal about this. So it doesn’t happen as much as it used to. You’re an Alpha. You’ve found your Omega. Claim him already.”

“But…” JD let go and sat down at the end of the bed and put his hands on Drew’s knees.

“Work out why you’re being an ass and then make it happen.”

“But I can’t now. The show….” JD shook his head.

“Fine.” JD shook his head. “Filming ends here in two weeks. After that there’s a break and I know Jonathan is going home so go with him and claim him then.”

“I….”

JD pointed a finger at him. “Do it or else.”

“Or else what?”

“I’m not sure at the moment but I’ll think of something suitably dire or humiliating.” Drew slowly nodded and JD grinned.

***

Drew shut the door to his hotel room and leaned against it staring at the floor. What JD had said he did know. He was an alpha and it was his right to claim and marry an omega. Being related wasn’t a major issue. For centuries, omegas only married an alpha who was related so they would remain under the family’s protection as they were smaller and frailer than alphas and even betas. It was only in the past 100 years that omegas were starting to be taller than 5’6” and seeking to do things besides having and raising children. Jonathan was proof of that. Even as a child he fought to be included in everything his brothers did. He didn’t want to learn how to clean the house or cook or any of the other tasks omegas were expected to do. He wanted to swing a hammer, mix concrete and help build things.

On the ranch their parents had allowed him to do things that weren’t done by omegas though he also had to suffer through learning the other tasks. The fuss he had put up when his siblings went away to college was epic. Allowing Jonathan certain freedoms on the ranch was one thing but going away for college was another. He attended the local community college and ran up the long distance phone bill talking to his brothers each night.

It was during that time that Drew acknowledged what he wanted - his brother. Being away from the small community they grew up in and around new betas and even omegas at a few carefully chaperoned parties showed him he had no interest in taking them to bed or as a spouse. He compared everyone to Jonathan and found them lacking. However in thinking about those college years he also recognized when he had turned his desires away from his brother. It was the summer before his final year. He came home to the ranch to find Jonathan constantly talking about people Drew didn’t know; specifically alphas he didn’t know. Jonathan had managed to convince their father that he should help on a renovation happening at a neighbor’s property and the crew members had taken him under their tutelage and were showing him all sorts of construction techniques. He consistently came home night after night exhausted from the manual labor but going on and on about Hank or Bill or Caleb or Max, all alphas happy to show him how to do something. Drew’s upper lip curled at the thought of the other alphas.

He’d gone with Jonathan a couple of days to help out and seeing the older alphas swarm around his brother made his stomach ache. They were attentive to Jonathan’s questions and happy to show him how to do something. And Jonathan seemed to enjoy the attention. It appeared obvious to Drew that an older alpha was what Jonathan needed and he began to pull away from his brother. He started dating more betas and didn’t pay attention to the confusion and hurt his new behavior brought to his brother’s eyes.

He thought he was getting over Jonathan when he met Linda, a lovely Beta who he did enjoy dating and who understood his need to always be doing something usually work related. He moved to Vancouver and started full-time in real estate. He realized now he was so driven because it kept his mind off his brother and what he was up to back home. Then he got the surprise of Jonathan moving to Las Vegas with JD. Jonathan’s stubbornness had reared up again and he wasn’t going to be matched up with eligible alphas just because he was supposed to be. He wanted to do more and was going to move to Vegas with or without their parents’ approval. JD agreed to go with him as an omega living on his own wouldn’t be appropriate and even Jonathan understood that. They had two small apartments next to each other and Jonathan happily set out with JD accompanying him to see what he could find to build or renovate in Vegas.

It was around the same time that Drew had the opportunity to audition for a new reality program on a Canadian network. The program was eventually shelved but a network executive heard him on the phone with JD discussing Jonathan’s desire to go into construction full-time. After hanging up he had apologized to the obviously listening executive for becoming somewhat heated in his conversation but the man didn’t care. He was interested in Jonathan and before Drew knew it his brother was back in Canada with JD and attending meetings about a new show with the twins helping people find homes and then renovating them. Drew could see the appeal of the show to an audience and the network could see the attention and controversy the show would garner with an omega co-hosting and doing manual labor though in the end Jonathan wasn’t allowed to do as much work as he wanted. The network bigwigs ultimately didn’t like the idea of an omega doing manual labor and the alphas on the construction crews weren’t thrilled either. Jonathan didn’t care and continued doing as much as he possibly could.

A pilot was shot and even though Jonathan looked rather hideous with the brassy blond hair the network liked it and an additional five shows were completed. When the programs aired the ratings were through the roof and at 25 years old the brothers were a success. They were together so much that Drew’s desire for Jonathan returned stronger than before. He had to bite his tongue when any alpha on the crew interacted with Jonathan since some did show a high interest in his brother.

Only, Drew realized, Jonathan didn’t show any interest in them. He liked the men but it was Drew he kept following, just like when they were kids. Even when they were out at a restaurant or bar with the crew and Drew wanted to leave, Jonathan left too even if he was asked to stay. Suddenly Drew smiled.

***

Jonathan glanced over at Drew for what must have been the 1000th time since they started home. They were in the backseat of the limo heading toward their house and Jonathan kept trying to figure it out.

“Quit looking at me,” Drew said for what must have been the 1000th time since they started home.

“I told you. I’m trying to figure it out.”

“And I’ve told you, I wanted to come home for a bit.”

“You have meetings in New York tomorrow.”

“I changed them and met with some people this week before we left.”

“Why?” Jonathan asked suspicious.

Drew sighed. “Why is it such a big deal that I came home? I do live here and pay half the bills you know.”

“I know but you never come back. You like working too much. You’d rather take a meeting than sit still for a moment, enjoy the surroundings and spend time with me.”

“Is that what you think?”

“What?”

“That I like working too much. That I don’t want to spend more time with you.”

“Yeah, cause you do,” Jonathan said with a shrug.

“Okay, I like working but I also like being at home and with you.” Drew opened the back door after the car pulled to a stop in front of their home. They collected their bags and headed to the front door. Inside they moved toward their respective bedrooms.

Jonathan set the suitcase at the end of the bed and went into the bathroom to change. He’d sort the clothes later. Right now he was looking forward to a dip in the pool. The northeast was suffering through an early arctic cold spell so Las Vegas’ moderate heat felt good.

He dropped his towel on the lounger and dipped his foot in the water. The temperature was perfect and with a yell he jumped in. Bobbing to the surface he laid back and enjoyed the feel of the sun on his skin and the water gently moving him up and down. Finally he rolled over and looked toward the house, pushing his hair off his face. He smiled when he saw Drew sitting on the edge of the lounger.

“You gonna join me?” he asked swimming over to the edge.

“Maybe. Would you join me for a moment?”

“Sure.” He easily pulled himself out of the water and grabbed his towel, running it over his hair and then draping it over his shoulders. He sat on the other lounger and stared at his brother. Drew pulled in a deep breath and scented the pine trees and fresh grass smell he loved and also felt the anxiety coming from his brother. The anxiety level increased the longer he was quiet and Jonathan’s leg started to bounce up and down.

“Drew, what’s wrong?”

Drew looked up and spoke without meaning to. “Nothing.” He continued without meaning to. “I’m just trying to figure out how to tell you I love you.”

A huge smile appeared on Jonathan’s face. “Really?”

Drew felt like a huge weight had been lifted and nodded. “Yeah.”

Jonathan sighed and knelt in front of his brother. Drew cupped his twin’s face. The look in his brother’s eyes showed him he had made the right choice finally.

“You’re mine,” he growled. Jonathan shivered and Drew caught a whiff of Jonathan’s arousal and apprehension.

“Yesss,” Jonathan agreed. Drew stroked his thumb down his omega’s face. “I’ve been yours since we were kids.”

“Have you thought about us together?” Drew grinned as Jonathan blushed.

“Yeah. I’ve thought about your…cock filling me and your knot.” The response was shyly spoken and Drew felt himself harden.

“Have you even done anything?” Jonathan shook his head and Drew bit back a moan. His brother was an innocent. Omegas never had sex outside marriage, however most omegas would use toys to gain knowledge about their bodies. And many pairings intending to marry did sneak around to have some sexual contact before the marriage.

“I wanted you to be the first to touch me there,” Jonathan whispered.

Drew moaned, leaned over and pressed his nose against Jonathan’s neck. Jonathan took a quick breath as Drew kissed the side of his neck and down to the junction with his shoulder. He licked the salty skin and Jonathan shuddered and moaned. He clutched Drew’s thighs. Drew pulled back and stared at Jonathan a moment. Jonathan’s pupils were dilated and his breathing fast.

“I’m glad you waited. My cock is going to stretch your cunt. My cum is gonna fill it. I’ll show you how I like to have my cock sucked. Your mouth is gonna feel so good on it.” Jonathan gasped at the thought and his eyes flicked down to the visible bulge in his brother’s pants.

“My cock is going to be in your cunt, your mouth and….” Drew captured Jonathan’s lips in a long kiss. When they separated Jonathan’s eyes were glassy. “…your ass.” The two words were whispered and Jonathan moaned at the thought.

They spent several minutes kissing, Drew’s tongue exploring every inch of Jonathan’s mouth and his lips pressing kisses against Jonathan’s neck until Jonathan shifted, a bit uncomfortable kneeling on the concrete. “God, you taste exquisite.” Drew stood and pulled Jonathan to his feet.

“You smell so good,” he murmured as he ran his hands over Jonathan’s ass. Jonathan gasped as he felt his brother’s cock press against his stomach. “You’re gonna drive me nuts until we’re married.” Jonathan pulled back slightly.

“Really?”

“Of course. You’re mine forever.” The smile he received was a reward for finally opening his eyes to the obvious. Jonathan willing followed Drew into the house as his twin pulled his cellphone from his pants pocket.

“Who are you calling?”

“Mom and Dad of course.” He pressed a speed dial button.

“Hello? Drew?” Their father’s voice came over the speaker.

“Hi Dad. Jonathan’s with me.” Drew kissed the top of Jonathan’s head and smiled at him.

“What’s going on boys?”

“Is Mom around?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Could you get her please on speaker? I have something to tell you both.”

“Okay.” The sound was a bit muffled but they could hear him call for Joanne.

“Drew, what are you doing? I thought…” Jonathan started to ask but Drew shook his head.

“Just wait.” Jonathan sighed. Now that Drew had chosen him he didn’t want to wait. He wanted to be with his brother immediately. There was an ache deep inside that wanted to be satisfied and Jonathan knew it would only be when he and his brother mated. Drew had a similar ache in him and he just wanted to bend his brother over the arm of the chair and bury his cock in Jonathan’s wet cunt.

“Jonathan? Drew? What’s going on?” Joanne’s voice came over the phone. They didn’t answer as Drew had pulled Jonathan against him and his tongue was once again exploring the inside of Jonathan’s mouth.

“Boys! What’s going on?” their father yelled. They broke apart and Jonathan leaned against Drew as he caught his breath. There were so many sensations pulsating through his body he didn’t know how to separate them.

“If I don’t get an answer in the next five seconds, you boys will be sorry,” their mother threatened, her voice hard. For a Beta she certainly had an Alpha way about her sometimes.

“Sorry,” Drew apologized. He licked his lips as he stared at his brother. “Just calling to tell you guys some good news.”

“Good news?” their mother repeated and Drew got the sense that she probably figured out what he was going to say.

“Yeah. As JD put it a couple of weeks ago, I finally pulled my head out of my ass and….”

“Oh, thank goodness. Finally. Jonathan, how are you, honey? If you need to talk to me about anything I’m here.” Drew’s statement trailed off as their mother interrupted. “I know the first time can be a bit much but Drew is your brother and I’m sure he took good care of you.”

Jonathan frowned at Drew. “We haven’t had the first time yet, Mom.”

“What? Why? Drew, you said you finally realized you were Jonathan’s Alpha. You need to do what you need to do--”

Drew cut off the motherly scolding. “I know and I want to. Believe me I want to but I want us married first.”

“What? Why?” Jonathan’s voice rose nearly an octave as he reacted. “I don’t want to wait. We’re going to marry. It’s perfectly legit to have sex. We don’t have to sneak around either! We’re in the same house! I want you and I want to be yours. It’s taken years for you to wise up and--”

“Jonathan, shut up.” With a shiver, Jonathan’s mouth snapped closed at the Alpha tone in his brother’s voice. He pulled away from his brother and glared at him. Drew leaned over for another kiss. “I want to hear what you have to say but let me explain first, okay?”

“Oh, don’t worry. There will be a lot more talking about this later,” Jonathan promised. Drew grinned at the tone in his twin’s voice. While a part of him loved the submissiveness Jonathan had been displaying since he declared his love, a bigger part of him wanted the strong, independent brother he knew and loved so very much.

“Look. I just want you and everyone to know how special you are to me. I know people wouldn’t care of we had sex before we married. It happens all the time. But I don’t want to just have sex. I want to make love to you as my mate and while you are my mate now the ceremony makes it official. Everyone knows then and to make love afterward, to knot and be in you for the first time, to get you pregnant on our wedding night would be even more special.”

“TMI, boys,” Jim said.

“Oops, sorry, Dad.” Drew blushed a bit as Jonathan smiled at him.

“I think that’s perfectly romantic,” Joanne sighed. The brothers’ rolled their eyes and Drew pulled Jonathan against him again. He nuzzled Jonathan’s hair and breathed in the familiar scent and felt his brother’s contentment. “I’ll come down this weekend. Do you have a date in mind for the ceremony?” Drew frowned.

“I was thinking we’d just go to the courthouse next week and get it done. That way you, Dad and JD could be there.” He mentally crossed his fingers; after all hope springs eternal.

“If you think I’m going to let you two marry in some courthouse, you’ve got another thing coming. There are family and friends here and in Scotland that need to be a part of this. Fortunately I’ve got some ideas already thought out so if you want a shorter timeline then it could be done in three, four months but that will be a push.”

“Three or four…” Jonathan started, “months!” the twins finished together.

“These things take time. I’ll email you the ideas for venues there because I’m going to assume you want the ceremony there instead of here though I think if you could wait until summer the ranch would be perfect for it.”

“No,” Jonathan said. “Send the list and we’ll go over it so when you get here we can get moving.” A few minutes later they hung up. Drew looked at Jonathan and waited.

“Your thought is lovely and I appreciate it but I want to have sex now. I don’t want to wait three or four months let alone minutes. I know you’re the Alpha, but you’re supposed to take care of me and I want to be taken care of. Now! I’ve waited for this moment and I’m not going to wait any longer.” Jonathan crossed his arms and glared at his twin.

“Believe me, I’d love nothing more than to pick you up and carry you into the bedroom and fuck you into next week but it would just be better to wait.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so.”

“Do you think I’m going to let you get away--mmmm.” Jonathan was cut off as his brother grabbed and kissed him. He moaned as Drew’s tongue pushed between his lips. They battled briefly for dominance before Jonathan relented. He stepped closer to his brother and wrapped his arms around him. Jonathan took a deep breath when Drew’s mouth left his and trailed over to his ear to lick and bite the lobe. The lips traveled down Jonathan’s neck and Drew’s tongue flicked across the mark he had left earlier. Jonathan shuddered and tilted his head back to allow Drew better access.

“How about, if we wait it’s going to make the first time even better?” Drew whispered. Jonathan shook his head and whimpered as another mark was made on his neck. “I just want to torture you and make your life miserable?”

Jonathan grinned. “That one I believe.”

“Oh, come on, guys. Get a room.” JD’s voice stopped them cold.

Drew looked over. “What are you doing here?”

“I am making sure Drew grew a pair and finally told you he wanted you.”

“Well, I did tell him though I didn’t need grow a pair. I have very nice ones, thank you very much.”

JD made a face. “Yuck. Really TMI on that. So did I hear things right? No sex until the wedding?”

“Can you believe that?” Jonathan whined. “I wait practically my whole life for him to buy a clue and then we can’t do anything because he says so.”

“Well, I am the alpha and I want to do what’s best.” Jonathan pulled away from his twin.

“Where are you going?” Drew asked as Jonathan headed toward his bedroom.

“Well, I’m not going to get any so I’m going to get cleaned up and torture you with high neck shirts.”

“You don’t own any high neck shirts.”

“I’ll go shopping.” Jonathan shut his bedroom door and leaned against it. After a deep breath to calm down and a shake of his head he went into the bathroom.

***

Jonathan was a bit surprised to find his brothers weren’t in the living room when he emerged clean and dressed. A glance toward the pool revealed no one so he headed up to the game loft though if they were up there he would have heard them. Not surprisingly they weren’t in the space but the door to the balcony was slightly open so Jonathan moved towards it.

“So you going to tell me why you aren’t in bed with Jonathan having hot, steamy, mated sex?” Jonathan paused and stepped back a bit so he wouldn’t be seen if they looked his way. Drew and JD sat in the pair of chairs that overlooked the backyard and horse farm next door.

“I just want…need to make his first time special. We were by the pool when I told him and I could smell the arousal. It was almost overwhelming and I hadn’t even really touched him. But I wanted to bend him over the lounger and take him. Wouldn’t that have been a great first time?” Drew paused and swallowed roughly. “He’s completely innocent. Never even touched himself. I’d be showing him everything and I want it to be special. I want him to feel good and not afraid.” JD nodded. Sometimes seeing an alpha’s cock and knot for the first time was very overwhelming to an omega, especially one that hadn’t been fully prepared for what would happen.

“I’m sure Mom and maybe Dad would have discussed sex with him and what it entails,” JD pointed out. Drew nodded.

“Probably. But seeing and hearing is a lot different from doing. I want good thoughts and feelings happening the first time. Not some quickie just because the urge is there. Sure we’d feel better but it’s not right.”

“I get it,” JD said. And he did. It was great that Drew was thinking long term and wanting to make their first time the best. He knew a few alphas who had rushed the first time together and their omegas now basically thought sex was a duty and wasn’t very enjoyable.

“Here you two are,” Jonathan said as he came onto the balcony. When he was close enough Drew pulled him down on his lap and kissed the side of his neck.

“Should I punish you for eavesdropping?” Drew asked. “We were up here to have a private conversation.” He lightly slapped his brother on the side of his thigh. Jonathan bit his lip as a slight jolt went through him and brief flush of arousal.

“Who said I was eavesdropping?” Drew growled softly and nipped Jonathan’s neck. Jonathan grinned and relaxed against his alpha.

***

Jonathan’s eyes popped open when the bed dipped beside him. He watched as Drew climbed into the bed. He didn’t say a word, only giving a small grunt as Drew pulled him close and pushed him around until Drew was satisfied with their sleeping positions. Drew finally sighed against the back of Jonathan’s neck.

“Happy?” Jonathan asked.

“Yup. It’ll be better when I can fall asleep with my cock in your cunt though.”

Jonathan bit his lip at the thought. “You could do that now.” He gave a little yelp when Drew lightly pinched a nipple.

“Go to sleep.” Drew’s fingers rubbed a gentle circle around the little nub. Jonathan grabbed his hand.

“Keep doing that and you’ll wake up with me trying to ride you.” Drew nodded and Jonathan linked their hands together as the brothers fell asleep within minutes of each other.

***

“Mom, we’ve looked over your choices and they’re all great. However, we’ve been talking and we would like to do something small and tasteful for our wedding. We’d like to hold the ceremony here at the house with a small reception afterward and we want it to be next week. In the summer, like you said the ranch will be beautiful we can hold a large reception and have whoever wants to come. We just want to make it legal as soon as possible. We don’t need a lot of fuss,” Jonathan explained as he ran the duster over the coffee table in the guest house. He looked over at Drew. “How did that sound?”

“Good to me. Now say it to Mom.”

“I will.” Drew grinned and straightened as their parents walked in followed by JD who had picked them up at the airport. Hugs were exchanged and their father took their bags to the master bedroom as their mother set a large carry-on on the coffee table.

“Now, did you have a chance to look over the new venues I sent last night? I know it’s a bit overwhelming but according to you two things need to be decided as soon as possible. You know though the ceremony isn’t going to take place next week.” She pulled a large binder out followed by two more and sent them on the table. She looked over at Jonathan. Jonathan handed the duster to Drew.

“Mom, we’ve looked over your choices and…Drew has something to tell you.” He smiled at his brother and moved to sit down in the side chair.

“What? I….” Drew looked at their mother. “Um, well….” He glared at Jonathan.

“Alpha,” was his smug brother’s reply.

“Fine,” Drew huffed. “Mom, _Jonathan_ thinks that we should have the ceremony here with a small reception afterward and in the summer have a bigger celebration on the ranch.” Drew grinned at his twin who was looking at him with his mouth open.

“Wha….” His mother looked at him. He shifted a bit uncomfortable in his seat. JD, leaning against the wall near the door, was grinning like a madman and their father beside him had a big grin too. “Drew also agrees as does JD.” Now JD’s mouth dropped a bit as he was subjected to his mother’s look.

“Oh, so not fair, Bro. I had nothing to do with anything,” he protested.

“Throw me under the bus and I’ll show you,” Jonathan said.  
  
“But I didn’t. The big dope you’re marrying did. Why drag me into it?”  
  
“Because you’re my big brother and it’s up to you to protect me, especially from the big dope,” Jonathan said grinning.  
  
“I’m not a dope,” Drew protested. His father clapped a hand on his shoulder as he moved behind him to get to the refrigerator.  
  
“Big dope, Son, but don’t worry, we love you anyway.” Drew started to protest, but stopped when the rest of his family started laughing.

“Whatever,” he pouted. He moved to Jonathan when his twin beckoned him. Jonathan reached up and grabbed the front of his shirt to pull him down and give him a kiss.  
  
“It’s all right. My favorite kind of dope is a big one and you fit it just right.” Drew grinned and settled on the arm of the chair, his hand stroking with the back of Jonathan’s hair.  
  
“All right. I get it and its fine,” Joanne agreed, drawing attention back to her. “But it still isn’t going to happen next week. People have to have a bit of time to make arrangements to get here. Have you made a list of who you want to invite to the wedding?”  
  
“No, but it wouldn’t be more than 30 people,” Jonathan said. Joanne pulled out a pad of paper and settled back on the couch.  
  
“Then let’s get to it. Who are they?” When the list was completed, she looked at Jonathan. “So have you settled on what style of dress you’re wearing?”  
  
“Dress? I’m not wearing a dress,” Jonathan protested, looking horrified.  
  
“It’s tradition.”  
  
“An out of date one. I’m not wearing a dress.”  
  
“He doesn’t have the legs of it, Mom. But wearing the veil would work,” JD teased referring to the also out dated practice of Omegas being presented to their Alphas dressed in stark white and covered head to foot by a veil. The veil would stay in place until the couple left the event with the Alpha only seeing his new bride in the privacy of their room.  
  
“Yeah, I have to agree. A dress really wouldn’t work and would probably put me off wanting to have sex,” Drew added with a grin. “Neither would the veil. I know what he looks like and accept it anyway.” He huffed when Jonathan pushed his elbow into his side.  
**  
** “You do wear a kilt,” Joanne pointed out. She looked at Drew. “And remember, dear. You are twins so be careful not to insult yourself.”

“Completely different. No dress. End of subject. And no veil,” Jonathan said with a flapping of his hand.  
  
“We could all wear kilts,” Drew suggested.  
  
“Then everyone would be distracted from his legs,” JD said.  
  
“I’d go for a kilt or a suit.”  
  
“How about naked? Be easier for Drew to jump you,” JD suggested.

Joanne looked at her eldest. “You’re not helping.”

“How about you and I go and get the grill ready for dinner and we’ll leave these three to plan,” Jim said standing and placing a firm hand on JD’s shoulder.  
  
“I’ll help,” Drew volunteered. Jonathan grabbed his leg.  
  
“No, you’ll stay here and help us.”

“Yeah, all right.” Drew sighed. He watched his brother and father leave the guest house with a longing look on his face. Joanne and Jonathan shared a grin.

***

“ _And in entertainment news it seems that two Las Vegas celebs will be having a wedding in a couple of weeks_ ,” the co-anchor of the local Las Vegas entertainment program proclaimed as she smiled into the camera. “ _Jonathan Scott and his mother have been making the rounds of area caterers and florists as they plan the special ceremony. A source close to the twin brothers confirms that Jonathan will be marrying his brother Drew. It’s no surprise to anyone who knows the pair that they would marry. Over the years the public has seen Drew be extremely protective of his Omega brother on their HGTV hit shows ‘Property Brothers’, and ‘Buying and Selling’. On the shows we’ve seen Jonathan swing a hammer and wield power tools while overseeing the renovation of homes. Showing an Omega doing even limited heavy work was quite a shock when the programs started airing three years ago. We’ve also seen Drew always ready to step in and protect his Omega brother when necessary_.”

“Oh no,” Drew groaned from the couch where he slouched next to Jonathan. “It was one time and the homeowner was a jerk.”

“You were my hero that day,” Jonathan grinned. “Kept me out of jail because I was this close to whacking him over the head with the sledgehammer. And why is it always ‘omega brother’? I’m more than an omega. People shouldn’t be surprised by omegas doing manual labor.”

“It’s because you’re all so delicate and pretty, Princess,” Drew teased as he pinched his brother’s cheek.  
  
“Go away. I’ve changed my mind. I’m not spending my life with you anymore. I’ll go find another alpha that I like.” Jonathan shifted to push Drew away from him. His brother instead wrapped his arms around him and squeezed.  
  
“Oh, no. You’re mine forever, Princess.” He pressed a sloppy kiss to Jonathan’s cheek.  
  
“Aaggh, you’re a horrible brother, husband-to-be and alpha. Let me go so I can wipe the drool off my cheek.” Jonathan struggled half-heartedly against the hold.  
  
“Nope. You’re mine.” With a twist and a tug Jonathan found himself draped across Drew’s lap as his twins’ tongue explored his mouth. With a hum of contentment Jonathan relaxed and enjoyed.  
  
***  
  
“Nervous?” Ellen asked as she stepped back and gave his hair a flick.

“No,” Jonathan said. He stood and checked the kilt and jacket in the mirror one last time. He turned and gave Ellen a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks for the help.”

She patted his cheek. “You’re welcome though you didn’t need it. You remembered to dry your hair this time.” Jonathan laughed and opened the bedroom door to head into the living room. Ellen preceded him out of the room and nodded to Drew who stood near the door.

“Please stop hovering. I’m not going to run away,” Jonathan assured as he left the room and headed to the kitchen.

“I’m not hovering.” He barely kept from running into Jonathan when his brother abruptly stopped. Jonathan glared and started moving again. “I’m trying not to hover,” Drew amended. Jonathan opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. He twisted the top off and continued to glare while he drank.  
  
“Okay, boys, let’s get the show on the road,” Joanne said as she came in from outside. Jonathan set down the bottle and smiled as she made little adjustments to each. “Jonathan, any more questions?” Jonathan frantically shook his head and suppressed a shudder.  
  
When his mother approached him last night for a little chat he was completely horrified to receive the ‘sex talk’. He could only nod his head as she discussed breeding positions, responsibilities to Drew, feelings, sex toys, birthing and everything he never needed or wanted to hear his mother utter again. While he had never touched himself, he had researched alpha/omega sex and knew what would happen. After a kiss on the head and told to have pleasant dreams he could only lay awake for several hours trying to clear the memories out of his head so he wouldn’t have nightmares. He had wished Drew was with him so he could be distracted but traitorous JD had demanded that they spend the night in separate rooms and had even slept on the living room couch to be sure no last minute hanky panky happened.

Drew took his hand as they went outside and Jonathan smiled at him as they headed toward their friends and family.  
  
***

The ceremony had been brief and sweet and the reception afterward had been lovely even with the slightly embarrassing after dinner showing of home movies of the twins as kids on the large outdoor screen courtesy of JD and their father. Jonathan hadn’t noticed before how often Drew had his arms around him as they grew up or was right next to him.

“Jeez, no wonder I thought I wanted to marry you. You’ve been brainwashing me since childhood,” Jonathan teased.

“I didn’t brainwash you. I was a kid too,” Drew protested with a smile.  
  
“No, just shows you’re an evil genius,” JD called as on the large screen three year old Drew pushed Jonathan down so they could snuggle on the rug in front of the fireplace. It didn’t seem to matter to three year old Drew that Jonathan didn’t want to snuggle at the moment and instead struggled to get away though Drew was persistent and eventually had his brother pinned down under him. The laughter had flowed around them as Drew nuzzled Jonathan’s neck and licked at the bite mark he’d made at the end of the ceremony. Jonathan shivered and stroked Drew’s leg.

***  
  
It was after 1:00 am when people started to leave and after a change of clothes the twins headed to a luxury suite at a resort in Henderson. Drew took Jonathan’s hand as they headed south on I-15 for the 15 minute drive. He could smell and feel Jonathan’s arousal and it made him want to drive as quickly as possible to their destination but he managed to maintain control. Fortunately, earlier in the day JD had taken their bags and checked them in so Drew didn’t need to take Jonathan through the lobby to get their room key. He pulled into the self-park so he wouldn’t even have to have contact with the valets as the need to fully claim Jonathan was quickly becoming overwhelming. He grabbed Jonathan’s hand and almost ran toward the building.  
  
Jonathan grunted as he was pushed against the wall just inside the door of the hotel suite. Drew’s mouth was on his and his hands were unbuttoning Jonathan’s shirt. Jonathan’s fingers were digging into the fabric of Drew’s shirt.

“Naked, now,” Drew growled as his mouth moved to Jonathan’s neck. Jonathan gasped as he felt the natural lubricant dampen his underwear. A bit slowly, his hands moved to his pants. He took a deep breath and tried to steady his shaky hands. He knew what would be happening and he did want it. Still, it was slightly scary and he didn’t want to disappoint Drew because of his inexperience.

Drew forced himself to take a step back to give Jonathan room. The urge to breed him was nearly overwhelming, but he didn’t want to force or scare him. His cock throbbed as he watched Jonathan unbutton his shirt with shaking hands. His brother’s pace however was too slow and it became too hard to wait. With another growl he reached out and grabbed the edges of Jonathan’s shirt and pulled. Buttons scattered across the marble foyer. He gripped the neck of the undershirt next and tore it down the middle so his twin’s chest was bare. He tossed the garments aside. He had seen Jonathan naked plenty of times as they grew up though he had never given himself permission to really admire his brother’s assets.

Jonathan swallowed nervously as his brother’s gaze moved over his upper body. A hand made an attempt to cover his chest but Drew grabbed it. Jonathan stumbled as he was pulled against Drew and his brother’s tongue plundered his mouth. He clutched Drew’s shoulders and moaned as he felt hands grab his ass. Strong fingers pulled at the fabric of his jeans. They moved around the front and fumbled with the button and zipper. Next thing Jonathan knew he was swept up in Drew’s arms, quickly carried into the bedroom and almost tossed on the bed. Jonathan yelped as his pants and underwear were tugged roughly from his lower body. He stared a bit nervously up at Drew. His brother’s pupils were dilated and his nostrils flared as he took deep breaths.

“Ohh,” Jonathan breathed as Drew swiftly stripped. His brother stood before him with his legs slightly spread and his arousal fully on display. Jonathan knew alphas were large but this seemed enormous. His gaze was locked on the swollen organ as Drew fisted his length. Drew’s eyes moved over the small breasts that pushed upward with every quick breath and down over the flat stomach of his brother. A rumble came from Drew and Jonathan felt a trickle of fluid on his thigh. He gasped as suddenly Drew straddled him and the large cock dragged over the smooth skin of his abdomen, leaving a trail of precum. Jonathan’s hand threaded through Drew’s hair as his mouth was once again possessed by his brother’s tongue. Drew rocked his hips back and forth and groaned as the wide shaft rubbed against Jonathan’s small clit-like cock. Jonathan’s hips bucked and he moaned. Drew trailed open mouth kisses down to Jonathan’s tits.

“Gaahhh,” Jonathan moaned as his hands clawed at his brother’s back. Drew groaned as the short nails scrapped his flesh. He drew a hard nub into his mouth and his tongue laved the flesh. He sucked and bit it lightly. Jonathan was squirming under him and Drew was hard pressed not to move back and simply shove his cock into his brother’s wet cunt. He continued to bite and suckle on the tender nipple for several moments before he moved to the other.

Jonathan could only concentrate on the tingling and jolts of pleasure that came from the sensitive areas. He had played a bit with his nipples before but had never experienced the sensations Drew was creating in his body. He whimpered in disappointment when Drew stopped and sat up. He ran his fingertip around one of the wet peaks and enjoyed the tremors that went through his brother.

“You’re so beautiful,” Drew whispered. “So beautiful and so mine. My cock in your cunt, my cum filling it and putting a baby in you. Lots of babies.” Jonathan groaned at the thought and tried to spread his legs more as Drew’s finger moved down his stomach trailing through the wetness from his cock. Drew moved to the side and grabbed a pillow. “Lift your hips.” Jonathan quickly raised them so Drew could slide the pillow under his ass.

“Yessss,” he hissed as he felt Drew’s large hands on his thighs. Drew pushed Jonathan’s legs further apart and gazed at his brother’s cunt for the first time. The special opening that made Jonathan an Omega was right behind the almost non-existent testicles. The lips were puffy and wet. As he watched, a drop of fluid slid out the small opening. Drew moaned and leaned over to lick it up. He hands moved to Jonathan’s hips as Jonathan bucked and shouted. His tongue played around the edges, teasing and making Jonathan squirm more.

Jonathan couldn’t think as his brother’s tongue moved over his flesh and he shouted when the tip slipped in. His legs suddenly tightened and held Drew in place as an orgasm ripped through him. He was unaware of the high pitched keening coming from his throat. He couldn’t even focus on Drew as he kept his hips pinned. Drew lapped up the fluid flowing from his brother’s cunt as quickly as he could. Jonathan finally relaxed on the bed and felt like he couldn’t move. He barely moved as Drew kissed his way up his sweating body.

“You taste so good,” his brother whispered. Jonathan turned his head slightly and Drew’s tongue pushed into his mouth. He frowned a bit at the unusual taste and then realized he tasted himself. He pulled back and blinked up at his twin. Drew’s chin and throat were wet.

“Huh,” was all he could manage as he realized why.

“You are so wet. Almost drowned me when you came. I’ve never seen anyone come so much.” Jonathan gasped as he felt Drew’s fingers tease his cunt. He didn’t know where he got the strength to lift his hips to encourage his brother. “Such a good Omega,” Drew praised. “So wanton.” He pressed a fingertip against the dripping opening and watching Jonathan’s face closely he slid the tip inside. Jonathan moaned and grabbed his arm; not to stop him but to hold on as different sensations swept his body.

“Pleasepleasepleaseplease,” Jonathan babbled as another finger pressed against his opening.

“So eager for my cock, Princess” Drew rumbled. “Want to be tied, want all that cum in you, all those babies.” He pushed the second finger in.

“Yesyesyesyes,” Jonathan chanted as the fingers moved slowly in and out. Drew licked his lips as he watched them disappear further into his brother each time. He took a deep breath. He needed to knot soon, but wanted to make sure Jonathan wouldn’t be hurt.  
  
“Gonna breed you all night. Make you cum so many times. Gonna want my knot in you all the time.” Jonathan could only moan and nod. A third finger slowly sliding in pulled another orgasm from Jonathan. Drew’s thumb rubbed the tip of Jonathan’s cock as his brother twisted beneath him, Jonathan’s hand tugging at the bedspread.  
  
“Such a good Omega, cumming twice in such a short amount of time,” Drew praised again as he pulled his fingers out.

“Noooo,” Jonathan whined.  
  
Drew straightened and admired the sweaty body beneath him. Leaning forward he ran a hand through Jonathan’s wet hair, pushing if off his forehead and kissing his swollen lips. “Are you ready for my cock? Are you ready to truly become mine?” he whispered. His teeth pulled at his brother’s earlobe as Jonathan pushed his hips up to encourage him. Drew chuckled. “Good boy.”

He pushed his hips forward and the flared head of his cock moved over the dripping wet hole. Jonathan shuddered a bit. Drew did it several more times before he couldn’t restrain himself. He grabbed the shaft and placed the tip against it.

“Ready?” Jonathan weakly nodded as he panted. He wanted it. He wanted to be possessed by his brother. He wanted to belong to Drew in all ways. He wanted to make his brother and Alpha happy and satisfied. Drew slowly pressed forward, watching the small opening spread as his large head disappeared. The tightness of the channel and wet heat made him moan and he nearly started to cum but a brief squeeze at the base of his cock stopped him. He paused when his cock was halfway in. Their harsh breaths filled the air. Drew rubbed Jonathan’s abdomen to get him to relax further. “You’re doing so well.”  
  
“Big,” Jonathan panted. He was glad Drew had stopped for a moment. He needed a moment to get over the pain though he was happy he was so tight for his brother.  
  
“I know, baby, but you should see how beautiful you are with your cunt opened so wide. It’s so pretty. Next time I’ll take a picture.” Jonathan moaned and shifted. Drew pressed forward a bit more and slowly sank into his brother until his balls were pressed against the warm flesh of Jonathan’s ass. “All the way in, Princess. So wet. So tight. You’re gonna make me cum before I can properly breed you. Give me a second and then I’ll fuck you through the mattress.” Drew leaned forward a bit as he started to slowly withdraw. “And remember you still have to take my knot.”  
  
“Gaaahhhh!” Jonathan shouted. He wasn’t sure he could. It felt a bit like he was being split open though the pain was easing and new sensations were flooding his body. He released his grip on the bedspread and grabbed Drew’s other arm as he tried to lift his hips to meet his brother’s thrusts.  
  
Drew concentrated on the feeling of being inside his brother. He was still a bit surprised that he could have him like this. Without conscious thought his thrusts sped up when he felt Jonathan start to move with him. He wanted to reach completion and be tied to his twin for as long as possible.

“Oh-okay, Prin-Princess. You ready…for…my knot?”

Jonathan could feel it pressing against his cunt and he nodded eagerly. With the pain gone he instinctively wanted to be tied to his Alpha. Drew steadily pressed deeper into the warm depths. Jonathan groaned as it seemed the large mass wouldn’t fit, but then both moaned as the knot slipped in. Drew paused for a moment and then pulled back a bit, tugging on the connection and that sent Jonathan over the edge. He screamed as his body shook with the intense orgasm.

Drew shouted as the channel tightened around his cock and knot. As Jonathan’s body went limp he started to cum. His arms shook as he held his weight off his brother and spurt after spurt entered his twin. He half collapsed and sweat dripped from his face. “Oh, baby, that was so good.”

He settled on top of Jonathan as it would be at least 30-40 minutes before they could separate and carefully rolled them onto their sides. He held Jonathan tight as his hand stroked over his brother’s back and ass. He belatedly felt a bit of guilt in not making sure Jonathan could climax from being fucked. Normally omega’s needed stimulation of their cock to climax, but he was also pleased that he’d made Jonathan come several times without any direct touching. It was another minute before he felt Jonathan stir.

“Careful,” he cautioned as he felt Jonathan’s cunt tighten around his cock as it continued to deposit cum deep in Jonathan’s body. “Are you all right?”  
  
“I’m…I’m fine.” His brother’s voice was rough and he licked his dry lips as Drew nuzzled his neck.  
  
“It’s gonna be a bit before I can get you some water. Should have been better prepared.”  
  
“It’s all right. I’m good.” They exchanged a slow kiss.  
  
“So was it good for you?” Drew asked when they parted.  
  
“Are you kidding?” Jonathan chuckled. “I passed out. I think that means it was good.” He closed his eyes and leaned a bit more against Drew. Drew pressed his nose against Jonathan’s sweaty neck and inhaled the familiar scent. He sighed in contentment and drifted to sleep for a bit.

***  
  
Drew woke when the sun came through the floor to ceiling windows. He shifted out of the light as he realized they forgot to close the drapes and then he realized he was alone. He sat up and looked around the large bedroom. No sign of Jonathan and he didn’t hear anything from the living area. Climbing out of bed he headed to the bathroom. They had showered after they had woken when Drew’s cock had slipped from Jonathan’s body. It was a quick wash up to get the dried sweat and other fluids off. They had stumbled back into the bedroom and collapsed on the other side of the bed away from the still damp sheets. Jonathan had cuddled close to Drew and fell back to sleep with his head on his brother’s chest.  
  
“There you are,” Drew grinned when he saw Jonathan sprawled out in the free standing tub in front of the floor to ceiling windows that provided a spectacular view of the Las Vegas skyline and the mountains. “Room for one more?” Jonathan smiled as he moved forward to allow Drew to slip in behind him. Drew sighed as he sank into the warm water and pulled Jonathan back against him. He rested his hands against Jonathan’s belly.  
  
“Orange juice?” Jonathan asked as he reached over the side of the tub and grabbed a small glass.  
  
“Where’d you get this?” Drew asked surprised as he sipped the cool liquid.  
  
“A wonderful thing called room service. It’s almost 1:00 pm. And….” Jonathan shifted slightly and felt Drew harden a bit against his lower back,”…with you I need to keep up my strength.” Drew kissed the back of his neck.  
  
“You most certainly do,” he said with a slight growl.  
  
“Stop that.” Jonathan elbowed him lightly. “You know what your Alpha voice does to me.” Drew set the empty glass on the floor beside the tub.

“Good. How are you feeling?” His hand slipped lower and his finger lightly stroked over Jonathan’s cunt. Jonathan shifted slightly but didn’t protest the light touch.

“I was a bit sore when I woke earlier but I feel fine now.” Drew nuzzled Jonathan’s neck again and kept his touch light. He so wanted to be back inside his brother, but he didn’t want to force Jonathan if he wasn’t feeling up to it. Jonathan sighed as he tilted his head against Drew’s shoulder. He could feel Drew’s hard cock against his back. Jonathan clutched Drew’s thigh as he squirmed as his brother’s finger slipped in and out of his cunt quickly.  
  
“Are you getting wet for me, Princess?” Drew whispered in Jonathan’s ear. “Is your cunt getting ready for my cock again? Are you ready to be bred, have a baby put in you?”  
  
“Hell yes,” Jonathan moaned. He pushed back against Drew and licked his lips.  
  
“Let some water out, baby, and I’ll do it right here. Right here in front of the window.” Jonathan immediately slid forward to release the drain. The water gurgled down the pipe as Jonathan turned around to kiss Drew and after a brief hesitation he wrapped his hand around Drew’s cock. Drew gasped at the firm grip.

“Are all alphas as big as you?” Jonathan wondered as he slid his hand up and down a bit.

“I don’t know. We don’t go around comparing how big we are,” Drew said as he stared at the familiar, yet not, hand on his shaft.

“Seems like something alphas would do though. Gotta prove who’s more alpha.” Jonathan grinned as his fingertip cover the slit. Drew shifted. Jonathan let go briefly to plug the drain before all the water left the tub. He grasped the shaft closer to the flared head and squeezed. Drew put his hand over his brother’s.

“Enough teasing. Time to get your cunt on it, Princess” he rumbled. Jonathan nodded.

Drew held his cock steady as Jonathan maneuvered to hold himself over the large organ. He pressed his knees against the side of the tub and gripped the edge of the tub as he slowly lower himself. Both moaned as his body was breached.

“Sooo good,” he moaned as he settled fully. Drew’s hands gripped his hips.  
  
“You’re such a good Omega, always ready for my cock. You’re just going to fuck yourself now. I’m not breeding you in the tub so no knot.”  
  
“But--” Jonathan started. Drew kissed him.

“Don’t worry. We’ll get out and I’ll knot you in the bedroom.”  
  
“Yeah,” Jonathan breathed as he started to move up and down. Drew’s hands held Jonathan’s hips though he let his brother set the pace. Drew grinned at the sounds his brother made as he fucked himself.  
  
“Oh, I really need to set up a camera to film my cock sliding in and out of your cunt. It’s so unbelievably hot. Plus it would be soooo hot to fuck you while we watch. You seeing yourself get fucked while I’m fucking you.” Jonathan moaned and tried to move faster but a tighter grip prevented it. “No, nice and slow, baby, really feel my cock in you. How big it is. How it spreads you open.” Jonathan’s head dropped to his brother’s shoulder as he drew in ragged breaths.

“Okay.” Finally Drew had enough. He needed more. “Okay. Enough. Get off. I have to breed you now.” Jonathan instantly eased all the way off and carefully stood on shaky legs. He climbed over the side of the tub and with a smoldering look at Drew headed into the bedroom. Drew pulled the drain plug and headed after his sibling.

He nearly came when he entered the bedroom and saw Jonathan spread out in the bed before him. Jonathan had spread his legs wide, ass up in the air at the edge of the bed and was clutching a pillow to his chest. One hand was between his legs with two fingers moving slowly in and out of his cunt.

“Come on, Alpha, breed your Omega,” he teased as he wiggled his ass. With a deep growl Drew stepped behind his brother. Jonathan jumped and shouted when Drew’s hand connected with his ass.  
  
“That looked like you liked it.” Drew grinned as slapped the other cheek. He went back and forth for a minute making the flesh turn a nice shade of pink. Jonathan squirmed and shouted with each slap as he fucked himself in time with each slap.  
  
“Gon-gonna cum,” he warned his brother. He pulled his fingers out.  
  
“Not til my cock is in you.” Drew grabbed Jonathan’s hips to hold him still while he pushed his cock in deep with one shove. Jonathan arched up and shook. He didn’t cum but it was close. His body tingled and flashes of something moved up and down his body as Drew set a fast pace slamming into his brother.  
  
“Gonna cum again on just my cock? Huh? … So hot last night that you did. So beautiful you shaking apart as I bred you. So special. Love that you cum from just my cock. Don’t touch yourself. Just cum. Cum for me, Princess,” Drew ordered as his fingers dug into his twin’s hips. Jonathan clutched the bedspread as he moaned and felt the pressure build at the base of his spine. “Love breeding you. So hot.” Jonathan shouted as the pressure released and Drew swore as his brother shook under him and his cunt spasmed around his cock. A slightly hard push and the knot was in and Drew was cumming.

“Yeah baby…. My cum in you, getting you pregnant…. My baby in you.” Drew leaned over Jonathan’s back as his body shook with his orgasm. He moaned and reached under his brother to pull on a hard nipple. He finally fell to the side pulling Jonathan with him and they lay panting and twitching as they came down from the orgasms. Drew pressed his forehead against Jonathan’s upper back and held his brother close.

***  
  
“Three clean ups in 15 hours has to be a record,” Jonathan commented as Drew ran the soapy washcloth down his back as they stood in the shower.  
  
“If I hadn’t slept so late it would have been four,” Drew said.  
  
“Wishful thinking,” Jonathan teased as his stomach rumbled. “And after this we’re getting something to eat and we probably should let housekeeping clean up the bed.” Drew didn’t particularly want to share Jonathan with the outside world yet but he could see the wisdom. The bedroom could also use some airing out.  
  
“Okay. But it’s right back here afterward.” Jonathan turned around and leaned up to kiss Drew.

“With pleasure.” Drew’s hand dropped to Jonathan’s ass as he deepened the kiss.

***  
  
Six weeks later Jonathan stood in a hotel bathroom staring down at the pregnancy test stick in his hands. He triple checked the box and headed toward the door.

“Hey, Drew. I know why I’ve been throwing up,” he called with a grin.

  
**The End**


End file.
